videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
The World Ends with You
|Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Steckmodul |USK= 6 |PEGI= 12 |ESRB= T |CERO= A }} The World Ends with You (kurz TWEWY) ist ein Spiel von Square Enix und Jupiter für den Nintendo DS. 2012 wurde ein Port für iOS veröffentlicht namens The World Ends with You -Solo Remix-'', wobei diverse Anpassungen gemacht wurden, wie Veränderungen im Kampfsystem, da bei den Apple-Geräten der obere Bildschirm fehlt. Die Spielwelt basiert auf dem Tokyoter Stadtteil Shibuya, jedoch wurden einige Orte umbenannt Handlung Der junge Neku Sakuraba erwacht alleine auf einer menschenübersäten Straßenkreuzung in Shibuya. Er weiß nicht, wie er dort hin kam und keine der anwesenden Personen scheint ihn zu bemerken. Bei der Hachiko-Statue wird er von seltsamen Wesen angegriffen. Er kann sich erst dann gegen sie wehren, als ein plötzlich aufgetauchtes Mädchen einen "Pakt" mit ihm schließt. Nach dem Kampf erklärt ihm Shiki Misaki, so ihr Name, dass sie sich in einer anderen Version Shibuyas, dem Untergrund, befinden und ein Spiel spielen müssen, das von den sogenannten Reapern geleitet wird. Die mysteriösen Gegner von zuvor waren Noise, Wesenheiten, die von Reapern kontrolliert und gegen Spieler, wie Neku und Shiki, eingesetzt werden. Das Spiel selbst besteht darin, mit seinem Partner möglichst sieben Tage lang zu überleben und dabei jeden Tag eine Aufgabe in einer vorgegebenen Zeit zu absolvieren. Bei Versagen werden die jeweiligen Spieler ausgelöscht. Die verbleibende Zeit gibt ein Timer auf den Handflächen der Spieler an. Shiki und Neku absolvieren die erste Aufgabe und finden sich kurz darauf in einem anderen Teil Shibuyas wieder. Neku merkt, dass die Datumsanzeige anders ist, also ein ganzer Tag vergangen sein muss, was sich beide nicht erklären können. Sie erhalten ihre nächste Aufgabe und treffen auf Rhyme und Beat, zwei andere Spieler. Shiki freundet sich mit ihnen an, nur Neku will am liebsten das ganze Spiel alleine durchziehen. Neku und Shiki absolvieren die Mission, treffen danach aber auf einen weiblichen Reaper. Der Reaper legt Neku herein, indem sie ihm die Mission "Töte Shiki" mit einem Countdown von einer Minute gibt. Wenn er Shiki ausschaltet, kommt er dafür aus dem Spiel raus. Neku greift Shiki mit seiner Psychokinese an... Am nächsten Tag kommt er an einem dunklen Ort zu sich. Beim Umsehen trifft er Shiki, die bereits nach einem Ausgang gesucht hat. Die beiden erinnern sich: ''Neku wurde von einem "Wächter", Mr. Hanekoma, gestoppt, da "Töte deinen Partner"-Missionen verboten sind. Und nur ein spezieller Reaper, der Game Master, darf Missionen verteilen. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Neku und erzählt, dass er außer seinem Namen keine Erinnerungen hat. Die Szenerie wechselt zurück zu Tag Drei, Neku und Shiki erhalten ihre Mission und verlassen den dunklen Raum. Sie helfen einem Musiker, das Licht in einer Konzerthalle zu reparieren, damit dessen Konzert stattfinden kann. Die beiden Spieler entdecken, dass ein Noise für die Dunkelheit verantwortlich ist und dieser gleichzeitig ihr Missionsziel ist. Mit Hilfe von Rhyme und Beat besiegen sie ihn noch rechtzeitig. Sie beschließen, ab sofort zusammenzuarbeiten, um ihre Erfolgschancen zu erhöhen. An Tag 4 erhalten sie eine recht einfache Aufgabe, weshalb sie das Teamwork fürs Erste aufschieben. Am Zielort angekommen, wird Beat von einem Noise attackiert, jedoch stößt ihn Rhyme aus dem Weg, kriegt den Angriff ab und wird ausgelöscht. Shiki und Neku kümmern sich um den Gegner, während Beat mit Mr. Hanekoma geht, da Spieler, die ihren Partner verloren haben, eigentlich nur noch 7 Minuten leben. Während der Mission des 5. Tages erfahren Neku und Shiki, dass sie bestimmte Begriffe in den Geist mancher Menschen einprägen können, um sie so zu Entscheidungen zu führen. Außerdem treffen die beiden den Game Master, der Neku nach einem Kampf gegen Noise erklärt, dass alle Spieler bereits tot sind und um eine zweite Chance im Leben spielen. Der 6. Tag beginnt auf der Straßenkreuzung vom 1. Tag. Neku erhält die Mission und merkt, dass der Game Master Shiki mit Aussagen über ihre Vergangenheit erschüttert hat. Neku schafft es aber, sie wieder etwas aufzubauen und gemeinsam gehen sie ihre Aufgabe an. Die beiden erfüllen ihre Aufgabe, indem sie heimlich einem Geschäftsmann helfen, einen Pin beliebt zu machen. Shiki erzählt, dass jeder Spieler ein "Eintrittsgeld" zu zahlen hat. Das ist immer etwas, das dem Spieler am wichtigsten ist. Am 7. Tag erfahren sie, dass Beat verschwunden ist und nur an diesem Tag der Game Master Spieler direkt angreifen darf. Neku und Shiki finden den Game Master und besiegen ihn entsprechend ihrer Mission. Die beiden werden von einem warmen Licht umgeben... Neku erwacht alleine auf einer großen Kreuzung mitten in Shibuya. Er erhält eine Mission und begibt sich zur Hachiko-Statue, um einen Partner zu finden, damit er sie retten kann. Bei der Statue wird mit ihm ein Pakt geschlossen, obwohl Neku keinen anderen Spieler sehen kann. Nach einem Kampf gegen Noise zeigt sich Joshua, Nekus neuer Partner. Die beiden erfüllen die Mission und finden sich an Tag 2 auf der Kreuzung wieder. Sie erhalten ihre Mission und Joshua will sie ignorieren, da er etwas anderes vorhat. Es sei egal, welcher Spieler die Aufgabe abschließt, da dann alle verbliebenen Spieler den jeweiligen Tag bestanden haben. Neku protestiert jedoch heftig, da er das Spiel für jemanden gewinnen muss. Seine Gedanken wandern zurück zum 7. Tag der ersten Woche: Shiki und Neku werden von einem warnem Licht umgeben und freuen sich, dass sie beide gewonnen haben und ins Leben zurück dürfen. Jedoch erfahren sie dann von einem hochrangigen Reaper, dass nur einer von beiden zurück ins Leben darf. Beat taucht auf und wünscht sich von dem Reaper, selbst Reaper zu werden, was ihm gewährt wird. Schließlich fällt die Entscheidung, dass Shiki zurück ins Leben und Neku eine zweite Runde spielen soll. Neku erhält sein altes Eintrittsgeld, seine Erinnerungen, zurück und der hochrangige Reaper nimmt Nekus neues Eintrittsgeld an sich: Shiki. Joshua akzeptiert das, lässt sich aber versprechen, dass sie nach der Mission das machen, was er vorhat. Gameplay Das Spiel findet in zwei Ebenen statt, der Gebietskarte und dem Kampfbildschirm. Auf der Gebietskarte steuert der Spieler Neku, meist gefolgt von einem Gefährten, mithilfe des Touchpens oder Steuerkreuzes. Die Tasten A''', '''B, X''' und '''Y haben in diesem Spiel keine gesonderte Funktion, sondern fungieren als zweites Steuerkreuz, beispielsweise für Linkshänder. Auf der Karte kann Neku mit Personen im Untergrund reden, verschiedene Läden aufsuchen und nach Noise scannen. Nur beim Scannen kommen Noisesymbole zum Vorschein, wobei die Kämpfe erst beginnen, wenn man ein oder mehrere Symbole mit dem Touchpen berührt. Die Kämpfe finden auf beiden DS-Bildschirmen zeitgleich statt. Neku und sein Partner teilen sich eine Energieleiste und je nachdem, wer Schaden erleidet, nimmt sie von oben oder unten ab. Gleiches gilt auch für die Gegner, sodass es egal ist, auf welchem Bildschirm ihnen Schaden zugefügt wird. Auf dem oberen Bildschirm befindet sich Nekus Partner, der mit den Richtungstasten gesteuert wird. Ihm stehen im Allgemeinen die Befehle "Angriffskombo nach links", "Angriffskombo nach rechts" und Blocken zur Verfügung. Dabei muss für jeden Komboschlag die jeweilige Richtungstaste einmal gedrückt werden. Auf dem unteren Bildschirm befindet sich Neku, der mit dem Touchpen gesteuert wird. Um im Kampf agieren zu können, müssen ihm im Hauptmenü Pins angelegt werden. Diese aktivieren sogenannte Psychs, übernatürliche Fähigkeiten wie beispielsweise Heilen, Feuerbälle schleudern und Schockwellen aussenden. Die Pins erhalten im Kampf Pin Punkte, wodurch sie im Level aufsteigen und unter Umständen sogar in andere Pins verwandeln können. Charaktere thumb|300px|Die Hauptcharaktere, v.l.n.r.: Rhyme, Beat, Neku, Shiki, Joshua Der Spieler steuert Neku, welcher von einem Mitspieler begleitet wird. Spielbare Charaktere *'Neku Sakuraba': Ein 15-jähriger Junge, der aus Shibuya stammt. Er glaubt, dass er niemanden braucht, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und verhält sich seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber abweisend. *'Shiki Misaki': Ein 15-jähriges Mädchen mit einem Hang zu modischer und stylisher Kleidung. Sie kämpft zusammen mit ihrem Stofftier Mr. Mew. *'Yoshiya Kiryu' ("Joshua"): Ein 15-jähriger Junge mit einer recht überheblichen Art. Er scheint recht großes Wissen über das Spiel zu besitzen. *'Daisukenojo Bito' ("Beat"): Ein 15-jähriger Jugendlicher, der eher seine Muskeln einsetzt anstatt nachzudenken. Er ist der Spielpartner von Rhyme und nutzt im Kampf sein Skateboard. Nichtspielbare Charaktere *'Raimu Bito' ("Rhyme"): Ein junges Mädchen mit unerschöpflicher Freundlichkeit. Sie ist die Spielpartnerin von Beat und ihr obliegt es, sein Temperament zu zügeln. *'Sanae Hanekoma': Ein Wächter über das Spiel. Er passt auf, dass sich die Reaper an die Regeln halten und gibt Spielern gelegentlich nützliche Tipps. *'Reaper': Administratoren des Spiels und erkennbar an den schwarzen Flügeln auf dem Rücken. Es gibt drei Arten von ihnen: Support (stellen den Spielern kleinere Aufgaben), Harrier (jagen Spieler und schalten sie aus) und Officer (hochrangige Reaper, Organisatoren des Spiels). *'Composer': Der Anführer der Reaper und Herrscher über den Untergrund. Seine Identität bleibt bis zuletzt geheim. en:The World Ends With You Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Square Enix Kategorie:Jupiter